Nada nos detendrá
by Tsuki-Amler
Summary: Nuevos ataques han aparecido en la ciudad, los héroes no saben de dónde vienen o quién es el culpable. Solo saben que deben hacer algo rápido... - La ciudad deja de creer en los héroes. - Una nueva sociedad de villanos que pretenden competir contra la liga. - Una chica que no usa su Quirk. - Un corazón confundido que se abre a una nueva posibilidad.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Me desaparecí un buen tiempo, lo siento mucho, he borrado algunas de las historias que dejé incompletas._

 _En esta ocasión les traigo un fic que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo hacerlo pero apenas lo inicié. Es sobre Boku no hero academia espero les guste, ya tengo escritos hasta el tercer capítulo así que en esta semana o la próxima los estaré subiendo._

 _Este capítulo es muy corto pero les juro que los demás ya son más largos._

* * *

Nada nos detendrá

Capítulo 1

*Tsuki Amler*

" _Las bestias siguen apareciendo en la ciudad…"_

" _Nadie sabe de dónde vienen…"_

" _El departamento de héroes ya se está haciendo cargo…"_

" _Los hospitales están llenos…"_

" _¡Que clase héroes no logran atrapar a un criminal que está atacando a la ciudad!"_

" _¿Cuántas muertes deben de haber para que los 'héroes' hagan algo?"_

En todos los canales solo hablan de lo mismo – dijo un Kirishima molesto.

¿Qué esperabas? Nadie sabe de dónde salen ni quién es el culpable. – contestó una Momo con cara de cansancio.

" _Quisiera decirles que pronto darán con el culpable" –_ pensó Midoriya, quien revisaba sus notas – _"pero no he logrado escribir información que nos ayude con eso…"_

Hace un par de meses todo había estado en calma, la liga de villanos no había hecho ningún movimiento, cualquier problema en la ciudad se trataba solo de robos bancarios, drogas, mercado negro… nada que un héroe con licencia provisional no pudiera hacer. Las clases en la escuela para héroes continuaban sin problemas, los alumnos eran sometidos a rigurosos entrenamientos y exámenes. Todo iba bien… hasta esa noche cuando el terror se desató en la ciudad…

La clase A se encontraba durmiendo cuando una explosión estremeció el edificio, no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron a buscar el problema para tratar de resolverlo. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a los héroes profesionales peleando contra animales, por un momento pensaron que se trataban de los animales del zoológico, pero, cuando algunos de ellos comenzaron a tener alas o tamaños descomunales se dieron cuenta de que no era así, había muchas personas heridas, atrapadas, asustadas, gritando, corriendo, cayendo encima de otros con tal de alejarse del lugar, los pequeños locales estaban destruidos, la zona residencial dañada. Algunos alumnos corrieron a ayudar en la batalla pero les indicaron ayudar a los civiles, tenían en sus manos la misión de búsqueda y rescate mientras los profesionales se encargaban del problema. Y así lo hicieron, Lida comenzó a liderar la operación, formaron equipos, se distribuyeron zonas y se separaron.

Dentro de la zona residencial, Momo, Tokoyami y Lida encontraron un tigre dientes de sable, quien se preparaba para atacar; justo cuando se preparaban para pelear llegó Mt. Lady y lo aplastó con su pie, cuando lo levantó se dieron cuenta que solo quedaban un montón de hojas verdes. La heroína profesional al verlos con dudas les explicó que cada vez que derrotan uno solo salen hojas de distintos árboles y flores. Después de eso continuaron con su tarea.

Al amanecer todo había terminado sin vidas perdidas, veinte familias perdieron su hogar, cien su trabajo y trescientas personas se encontraban heridas en el hospital, no encontraron al culpable, parecía que habían salido de la nada. Al principio pensaron que se trataban de nuevos Nomus pero al ver las claras diferencias descartaron la idea.

A la semana se produjo otro ataque que terminó con el amanecer, otra semana… otro ataque…

Tanto héroes como estudiantes ya se encontraban a la espera de nuevos incidentes. El último fue diferente, más atroz, más ruin, más despiadado, las bestias – porque no se les pueden decir animales – no se centraban solo en atacar a los héroes y edificios, ahora atacaban a los ciudadanos sin piedad, no importaba si eran mujeres, niños o ancianos. Esta fue la primera derrota para todos, diez víctimas mortales: cinco hombres, una pareja de ancianos, un pequeño de 7 años y dos mujeres. Los hospitales ya no tenían espacio para más personas, algunas aún no se habían recuperado del primer ataque cuatro semanas atrás. La sociedad estaba perdiendo la fe en los héroes.

Todos estaban seguros de que no aguantarían otro ataque de tal magnitud, tenían que encontrar al culpable inmediatamente. El límite para hacerlo, era de 5 días, antes de que finalice otra semana.

* * *

 _¡Espero les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios ¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, estuve muy enferma este fin de semana, no use la laptop ni cualquier otro aparato electrónico, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo dos, espero les guste, es corto pero conforme vaya avanzando escribiré capítulos más largos.

¡Disfrútenlo!

Nada nos detendrá

Capítulo 2

*Tsuki Amler*

Un nuevo amanecer, un día menos para el siguiente ataque. La gente de la ciudad se ha estado mudando con algún amigo o familiar, muchos locales están cerrando sus puertas debido al miedo que sienten de ser los próximos. Los héroes profesionales tienen ocho horas armando y discutiendo un plan de contra ataque. _"¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso si seguimos sin saber nada del enemigo?"_ soltó un héroe al fondo, Endeavor no logró ver de quién se trataba.

Con esto – soltó All Might mientras entraba al gran salón. Todos se sorprendieron por su llegada.

¡All Might! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – soltó Gran Torino.

Tengo algo que puede ser de ayuda – De su bolsillo sacó una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. Nadie habló, solo lo observaban fijamente esperando a que dijera lo que sabía. – durante el último ataque ayudé a los estudiantes a salvar varias personas – al ver el gesto de algunos se adelantó a hablar – lo sé, ya me retiré, mi condición actual no es la de un héroe, pero en estos momentos toda la ayuda es necesaria. – suspiró – mientras ustedes luchaban contra los más grandes miré una gran rata, y no exagero, era casi del tamaño de un gato adulto, de inmediato supe que no era una rata normal, dejé a la clase A con su tarea así que la seguí hasta un callejón sin salida. Por un momento pensé que me atacaría ya que se abalanzó contra mí pero en su salto se desvaneció en el aire, dejando caer las típicas hojas verdes, solo que ahora venía con algo extra… - levantó el papel en alto – esta hoja.

¿Qué es lo que contiene? – All Might abrió la hoja y la mostró a todos.

Un grito de auxilio y unas coordenadas… - todos se sorprendieron al ver que la nota fue escrita torpemente con lo que parecía ser sangre – y ya he encontrado el lugar…

Después de escuchar todo y obtener las coordenadas, abrieron un gran mapa de la ciudad sobre la mesa, All Might les dijo el resultado de las coordenadas y comenzaron a idear un nuevo plan, era obvio que no podrían ir ahí sin uno, siguen sin saber a qué se enfrentan y no estaban muy seguros de que eso los llevara a algún lado, podría ser una trampa.

Por otro lado, los estudiantes de la U.A siguen inquietos por todo lo ocurrido, saben que los profesionales se están haciendo cargo pero no tienen idea de qué es lo que pasará a continuación, saben que no pueden preguntarle a Aizawa-sensei porque los fulminaría con la mirada por ser unos entrometidos.

¡Ya sé! – habló Momo - ¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda de té que está cerca de aquí?

¿No crees que puede ser peligroso salir en estos momentos? Además no creo que nos den permiso. – dijo una Asui muy pensativa.

Vamos – soltó Kirishima. – la verdad estar aquí todo el tiempo me está volviendo loco, algo traman los profesionales y por eso han suspendido las clases.

Podríamos aprovechar para buscar alguna pista. – dijo Midoriya mientras miraba fijamente su libreta de notas.

Después de unos minutos de debate de si deben o no ir decidieron que saldrían todos a excepción de Lida, a quien no le dirían nada o los trataría de detener. Cuando salieron se llevaron la sorpresa de que el profesor Aizawa y All Might estaban fuera, su plan había fallado. Cuando les preguntaron a dónde iban Midoriya se paró firme y habló por todos _"Queremos salir para buscar pistas"_ después de él habló Momo _"También queremos salir a tomar té a la tienda que está cerca"_ Aizawa se negó inmediatamente hasta que All Might dijo que era una buena idea, así practicarían directamente en el campo lo que tendrán que hacer cuando sean profesionales, se ofreció a ir con ellos pero Aizawa se volvió a negar, el gesto de derrota de todos era notable. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando el director había llegado y sentado al pie de las escaleras, él dijo que era una buena idea y que tanto Aizawa como All Might deberían ir con la clase A. Esto les serviría como entrenamiento.

Como era obvio, nadie se podría negar a las indicaciones del director así que partieron de inmediato. La ciudad era un caos, eran pocas las personas que caminaban por la calle, todas ellas con rostros sombríos como si les hubieran arrebatado algo de su alma, las tiendas cercanas a la U.A estaban cerradas, conforme más avanzaban menos personas había. Caminaron un largo rato, buscaron pistas, levantaron escombros, el viento hacia que se formarán pequeños remolinos de hojas cecas, todos aseguraban que eran las hojas de los monstruos.

Llegaron a una zona residencial en donde solo se lograba ver una casa ocupada por muchas personas. Alguien grito a lo lejos que los héroes habían llegado y salieron corriendo veinte personas a estrechar la mano de All Might mientras le decían lo mucho que hacía falta y lo bombardeaban con preguntas sobre los criminales. Una mujer y un hombre hablaron detrás de la multitud, todos se aparataron.

Tranquilos amigos míos, todos tenemos dudas pero déjelos hacer su trabajo – habló el hombre de no más de cincuenta años. La mujer a su lado de no más de treinta saludó con una sonrisa. Ambos los invitaron a pasar a la casa.

Lo lamento, solo nos queda un poco de té verde – dijo ella.

No se preocupe señora, no es necesario. – contesto cortés mente All Might

¿Cómo no dale aunque sea una taza de té a los héroes que están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarnos?

Disculpe, pero, pensamos que toda esta zona estaba sola – Mencionó Uraraka.

Oh querida, así era, mi padre y yo nos habíamos ido a la casa de mis abuelos antes del último ataque, pero olvidamos unos documentos importantes así que regresamos, mi padre no quería que viniera con él pero me preocupo mucho y más con esta situación. Cuando llegamos vimos a toda esta gente deambulando sola por la calle, son personas sin hogar y sin familia, mi padre y yo no podíamos dejarlos así.

Así que se quedaron por ellos – concluyó Kaminari.

Exacto – contestó el hombre – ustedes hacen todo lo que pueden por nosotros y nosotros lo que podemos por ellos. Pero… lamentablemente muchos habían perdido la fe en ustedes, en los héroes y hemos tratado de levantarles el ánimo solo que en algunos es difícil.

¡Señorita! – grito un hombre al abrir la puerta - ¡han regresado! Y traen mucha comida.

Alrededor de ocho personas llegaron con varias bolsas con alimento y bebida, todos se alegraron por la llegada de los demás que gritaron y los abrazaron. Un hombre alto, moreno y un poco fornido dejó caer dos costales sobre el sueldo, tenía una amplia sonrisa cuando gritó _"¡Regresamos"!_ Pero era sonrisa desapareció al ver a los invitados.

¿Qué hacen _ellos_ aquí? – sus ojos amables se volvieron fríos, su enorme sonrisa se cambió por un ceño fruncido.

Estaban revisando la ciudad y los invitamos a pasar.

¡Fuera! ¡váyanse! ¡largo de aquí! – empezó a gritar, todo el mundo se paralizó un momento y quedó en total silencio - ¡no tienen ningún derecho de estar aquí! ¡estas personas son nuestros héroes, nos abrieron las puertas de su casa y gracias a ellos estamos saliendo a delante! ¿Qué han hecho ustedes?

Oye, Yoru, tranquilo, sin ellos todos estaríamos muertos. – dijo un hombre detrás de él. – Gracias a ellos estamos vivos.

¡No! ¡Gracias a ellos mi esposa y mi hija murieron! – las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos - ¡Ellas confiaban en ustedes! ¡Mi hija quería ser como ustedes! Yo… yo… ¡no volveré a confiar en un héroe nunca más! – esto inició una serie de murmullos y miradas desde atrás. Los dueños de la casa trataron de calmar las cosas pero fue imposible, todos se disculparon por las molestias y salieron del lugar.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, nadie podía hablar, la clase A quedó con un nudo en la garganta y cada uno se comenzó a culpar por las vidas perdidas. _"Es mi culpa" "Si hubiera llegado a tiempo" "Si no fuera tan débil" "Si hubiera entrado antes de que cayera el edificio" "No sé por qué quiero ser un héroe" "¿Cuántas personas más morirán por esto?"_ a pesar de todos los pensamientos negativos, todos tenían uno en común _"¡Encontraremos al culpable y acabaremos con esto!"_

 _Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, tal vez fue algo X pero son cosas esenciales para la trama. El siguiente capítulo es más largo que este y mi plan es ir aumentando en cada uno, tranquilos, ya vendrá la acción y los shippeos._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

Nada nos detendrá

Capítulo 3

*Tsuki Amler*

La noche llegó rápidamente y se les ordenó a todos los estudiantes que no dejarán los dormitorios, Aizawa amenazó particularmente a todos aquellos que siempre rompen las reglas.

Por otro lado, Endeavor, Gran Torino, EraserHead, Cementoss, Midnight, Mt. Lady, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Hawks y Best Jeanist se preparaban para el primer contraataque. La policía estaba lista. La ciudad abandonada, no tendrían que preocuparse por posibles civiles lesionados, así que irían con todo lo que tenían.

Todos ya saben el plan – habló Endeavor – de esto dependen muchas cosas así que den todo lo que tengan.

Solo espero que este plan funcione y que no tengamos que solicitar apoyo – dijo Midnight con un tono de reclamo.

Ya me encargué de eso – EraserHead– como lo pidieron, Todoroki, Midoriya y Lida estarán listos para cualquier cosa, pero su tarea principal es poner a salvo a cualquier persona que lo requiera.

¡Muy bien! – gritó Present Mic - ¡demostrémosles lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros!

Y así, todos partieron hacia el lugar que anteriormente All Might les había dicho, nadie perdió la formación que habían planeado. Todoroki, Lida y Midoriya se encontraban yendo al mismo lugar pero por otra ruta con el fin de que nadie se enterara de su presencia. Lida es perfecto para sacar rápidamente a cualquier persona del peligro, al igual que Midoriya que podría salir rápido y atacar a la vez, Todoroki sería la persona que detenga lo más que pueda a cualquier villano mientras sus compañeros se alejan con las víctimas y en caso de que no hubiera ninguna persona que necesite ser salvada unirán sus fuerzas para hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una escuela primaria, se encontraba desértica, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, los salones se encontraban en orden. Endeavor sabía que ese es el lugar pero no tenía idea en dónde buscar, la escuela es bastante grande y sería peligroso separarse.

No creo que encontremos nada a simple vista – habló Hawks.

Eso lo sé – contestó Endeavor

Entonces dinos por dónde buscar… líder – dijo Hawks con un tono burlesco. Solo recibió una mirada fulminante del héroe de fuego.

Toda escuela debe tener un lugar en donde poner a salvo a los alumnos por si se presenta un villano. – recordó Cementoss.

¡Eso es! – gritó Mt. Lady - ¡el gimnasio! La mayoría de las escuelas tienen un sótano debajo del él.

Con un gesto afirmativo de todos se dirigieron al lugar mencionado, fuera de los muros escolares se encontraban los tres de la clase A siguiendo los pasos de los profesionales, se ocultaron entre los arbustos mientras los héroes entraban en el gimnasio. Justo cuando el último puso un pie en la entrada todo se estremeció y una gran explosión mando a volar el lugar.

¿Todos están bien? – gritó Gran Torino. Todos dieron una respuesta afirmativa.

Esa explosión solo era para destruir el gimnasio, no para matarnos – concluyó Ectoplasm

Tienes razón, la explosión solo se generó en el techo, no dentro, así que solo era una advertencia. – dijo Best Jeanist observando el lugar. - ellos sabían que vendríamos, era una trampa. La nota era falsa.

Falsa o no, debemos terminar con esto – dijo un Endeavor molesto – solo conocemos el poder de esa persona que crea bestias con hojas, así que estén preparados para lo que sea.

Uy, al fin pareces un líder – bromeó Hawks – te sienta muy bien ese papel.

Cuando los escombros terminaron de caer y se aclaró la vista de todos se apresuraron a buscar la entrada, debía estar muy bien escondida, continuaron unos minutos hasta que Mt. Lady lo encontró los escombros agrietaron parte del suelo en donde se miraba una división entre el cemento, los escombros estaban sobre él así que decidió hacerse gigante para quitar todo de encima. Ectoplasm mandó a uno de sus clones a abrirlo, la explosión tuvo que alertarlos así que estarían esperándolos.

Al abrirla una ráfaga de viento mandó a volar al clon, de ahí salió una chica y un hombre de mediana edad.

Vaya, pensé había sido un gato el que entró. – dijo ella.

Por favor – contestó Gran Torino al tomar posición de batalla – como si no supieran que veníamos.

En realidad, no, no lo sabíamos pero ya que están aquí… - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que luego desapareció - ¡avisen que no era una falsa alarma! ¡han llegado los héroes, llévense todo lo que puedan! – grito hacia la entrada a su escondite.

 _Entonces la nota no era una trampa –_ susurro EraserHead

 _Tal parece que no_ \- dijo Midnight pensativa.

Será mejor que terminemos con esto… héroes – dijo la mujer frente a ellos con una voz de burla como si dos fueran suficiente para diez héroes.

Tienes mucha confianza ¿no? – dijo Mt. Lady mientras trataba de atraparla en su gigante mano.

No necesito derrotarlos, solo entretenerlos un momento – volvió a hablar ella, tomo aire y sopló mandando a volar los escombros y a la gigantesca heroína.

Ya saben que hacer – dijo Endeavor.

Cementoss creó un muro que los separó de los villanos, pero no duró mucho, de un golpe del villano se destruyó. Fuera del lugar la policía tomaba posición, los tres de la clase A se mezclaron entre ellos e informaron de la situación actual.

Como se esperaba los héroes terminaron separándose; Endeavor, Ectoplasm, Cementoss y EraserHead entraron por al sótano. Pero antes de eso el profesor de la clase A usó su Quirk para que la chica se quedara sin el suyo. Dejando el resto a los demás.

Bajaron una gran escalera, el lugar estaba en total oscuridad, cuando llegaron al fondo Endeavor se encargó de alumbrar, sabían que los villanos eran seres despreciables pero no imaginaron lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Había capsulas con fetos, otras con criaturas inimaginables… eran monstruos, el lugar se encontraba totalmente solo. Avanzaban por un pasillo cuando Ectoplasm se dio cuenta de que caminaban entre hojas. Todos se prepararon esperando que tomaran forma de bestias como las de la ciudad pero nada pasó.

En cualquier momento esas hojas serán nuestros rivales – dijo Cementoss.

Eso no pasará – contestó Endeavor quemando todas las hojas a su paso. Antes de que las últimas fueran consumidos por el fuego comenzaron a formar un remolino que generó un tenue viento que apenas movió el cabello de nuestros héroes.

Aquí viene – dijo EraserHead, pero en lugar de tomar la forma de un fuerte y gran monstruo tomó forma de un pequeño conejo, era tan pequeño como ratón blanco. Eso desconcertó a todos pero Endeavor no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó fuego, pero el pequeño conejo saltó y lo esquivó.

Parece que esta cosa también es inteligente. – dedujo Ectoplasm.

El animal de hojas comenzó a saltar hacia el fondo del pasillo, pero los héroes no se quedaban sin hacer nada, Endeavor se sintió algo frustrado por no poder contra un simple conejo. Mientras avanzaban había más hojas y cada una comenzó a tomar la forma de animales tiernos y pequeños. Acabaron con algunos y otros se escabullían. Endeavor lanzó nuevamente fuego y uno de los conejos rodó hacia la pared, pero en lugar de chocar contra ella la atravesó. Un clon de Ectoplasm entró y se encontró con una habitación que tenía una mesa de operaciones, en ella se encontraba una chica conectada a múltiples aparatos y dos intravenosas, EraserHead se acercó a ella. Se encontraba semi consiente.

Sálveme… - susurro mientras un par de lágrima caían de su rostro – por… favor…

Yo me encargo de ella, si esta habitación se encuentra escondida estoy seguro de que habrá más. – dijo Aizawa.

Mandaré a mis clones a buscar en donde ya estuvimos, nosotros sigamos adelante.

El profesor de la clase A desconectó todos los aparatos de la chica, retiró las intravenosas, se dio cuenta de que se mantenía amarrada con gruesas correas por ambas manos y pies así que se apresuró a liberarla. Ella solo repetía una y otra vez _"gracias"_

¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Si… solo es el efecto de la droga – comenzó a llorar.

Ya estas a salvo – pasó su brazo sobre el cuello y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ambos caminaron hasta la salida. El plan no había fallado del todo, rescataron a una chica aunque se hayan escapado los villanos.

¡Sensei! – gritó Lida al llegar a su lado.

Hazte cargo de ella, ya sabes a dónde llevarla.

¡De inmediato! – Lida tomó a la chica y salió del lugar. Sus dos compañeros se apresuraron a ir donde su profesor para preguntar por la situación.

Los dos villanos que habían atacado a los héroes al inicio ya estaban inconscientes y esposados. Fue algo tan fácil que no podían creer que ellos sean los causantes de tanto desastre a su amada ciudad.

Después de escuchar lo que su profesor sabía, Todoroki y Midoriya entraron al sótano, ninguno quedó conforme con escuchar que no había nadie más ahí abajo que pueda causar problemas. El resto seguía buscando habitaciones secretas, pero se encontraban solas, los animales de hojas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, cuando el último desapareció se volvió a formar un pequeño remolino, señal de que se formaría otro pero las hojas solo caían al suelo. Endeavor se encontraba seguro de que seguía alguien con vida en el lugar. Cuando los alumnos alcanzaron a sus superiores en el largo pasillo les informaron sobre la situación arriba, después continuaron con su búsqueda.

Midoriya y Todoroki se apresuraron, el estudiante de fuego y hielo congeló las paredes dejando ver claramente en donde había entradas ocultas, todos con un gesto afirmativo siguieron su búsqueda. Al final, se encontraba una entrada que estaba bloqueada con múltiples cerraduras y códigos. Midoriya concentró su poder en sus pies y la derribó de una patada. Al entrar ambos se quedaron mudos.

Aquí… hay alguien – dijo Midoriya a sus superiores en un hilo de voz.

Se acercaron al cuerpo de una chica suspendida en el aire, el suelo y las paredes se encontraban manchados de sangre, había bandejas y charolas con distintos instrumentos, del cuerpo de la chica aún goteaba la sangre. Todoroki se acercó lentamente mientras su compañero ardía de enojo y frustración.

Una cámara de tortura – dijo Endeavor al entrar.

Cuando el hijo del número uno se acercó lo suficiente la chica abrió lentamente y con pesadez sus ojos, lo miró unos instantes y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Tranquila – hablo él tratando de sonar tranquilo – hemos venido a salvarte.

No… - dijo casi inaudible – mátame… por favor… solo… mátame…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora, pero estuve bastante ocupada. Espero les guste. ¡Felices fiestas!

Nada nos detendrá

Capítulo 4

*Tsuki Amler*

Midoriya – habló en número uno – ve por el equipo médico – no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, salió corriendo a la superficie mientras los presentes se acercaban a ella.

Má-ta-me – seguía repitiendo – te lo… suplico…

Será mejor que nos demos prisa Shoto, tenemos que bajarla

Su hijo le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Quitaron los grilletes de sus tobillos. Ella soltó un quejido de dolor. El menor de los Todoroki se encargó de sostenerla para que la presión al suelo no la lastimara más. Quitaron los grilletes de ambas muñecas. Todo su cuerpo suspendido es encontraba ahora en los brazos del chico de la clase A. Midoriya llegó con el equipo médico y pusieron manos a la obra. Shoto colocó a la prisionera gentilmente en la camilla que rápidamente se tiño de rojo, en un último _"por favor"_ ella se desvaneció.

Después de cerciorarse de que no ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar decidieron partir, no fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero algo no estaba bien, todo había sido muy fácil y dejaron a dos prisioneras una en peor estado que la otra y solo atraparon a dos. Era obvio. Algo andaba mal. Pero no se rendirían tan fácil, seguirán buscando hasta atrapar a todos los involucrados.

Dinos qué es lo que pretenden – dijo un oficial interrogando al hombre que atraparon-

Es obvio – se rió – nosotros lograremos que nadie crea en los héroes, los rechazaran, humillaran, y cuando crean que no pueden confiar en nadie ¡entraremos en nosotros! Prepárense, pronto habrá un nuevo rey en el mundo – sus carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar – y cuando eso pase tu no serás nada y todos a tu alrededor habrán muerto y yo seré quien te mate.

No les tenemos miedo, pasarás un largo tiempo en prisión, en donde te pudrirás como la basura que eres. – habló firmemente - así que será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de la luz solar.

Una sola señal bastó para que un equipo de soldados entraran y se llevaran al hombre fuera de la habitación.

Midoriya, Lida y Todoroki – habló Aizawa al entrar al salón de clases – preséntense en la oficina del director. – los tres mencionados salieron sin omitir palabra alguna.

¿Cómo creen que se encuentre esa chica? – soltó al fin Midoriya a mitad del camino.

Bueno, tenía un gran trauma, todo el camino iba gritando… - decía Lida

No creo que se refiera a ella – lo interrumpió Todoroki.

Debe de estar bien – dijo Lida – está en las mejores manos, los héroes y médicos la cuidarán muy bien.

Se miró que perdió mucha sangre… hace dos semanas que pasó y no nos han querido decir nada sobre ello. – Midoriya miró a Todoroki – tu debe saber algo ¿no? Tu padre está a cargo…

Sé algunas cosas… pero no puedo decirles nada… es confidencial…

Entiendo… - los tres llegaron a la oficina, tocaron la puerta y entraron.

¡Con su permiso director! – dijo efusivamente Lida al entrar - ¿nos lla…mo? – su emoción se apagó un poco al ver a todos los héroes involucrados hace dos semanas en la oficina del director.

Entren y tomen asiento. Estábamos por iniciar – dijo con su voz siempre amable – como saben, hubo dos señoritas rescatadas del escondite del nuevo enemigo, del cual seguimos sin saber algo. También atraparon a dos criminales… ellos acaban de terminar con su vida esta mañana… - la reacción de sorpresa de todos no fue de extrañar – antes de que inicien con sus dudas… déjenme continuar – se aclaró la garganta – el punto importante son las dos chicas, cada una sufre de traumas y condiciones diferentes, no pueden estar por siempre aisladas en el hospital. Tienen que salir, desafortunadamente aún no hemos logrado contactar a ningún familiar así que se nos ha encargado la custodia temporal de ambas. Los médicos dicen que por sus condiciones no es recomendable que se encuentren juntas así que estarán a cargo de los héroes que las salvaron es decir, Endeavor y EraserHead.

¿Por qué ellos y no alguien más? – interrumpió Hawks.

De acuerdo al reporte médico, cuando una persona sufre lo que estas dos chicas y luego son salvadas crean cierto lazo con su salvador y en casos extremos como este puede ayudar a que se abran al mundo.

Entiendo – dijo el héroe alado – eso significa que el número uno tendrá que ser la niñera – bromeó

Disculpe director – levantó la mano Lida – y nosotros ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Bueno, ustedes estuvieron presentes en el rescate y todos son de la misma edad así que estarán de igual forma a cargo de ellas, llévenlas de paseo, muéstrenle que el mundo no es cruel ni despiadado, demuéstrenles que pueden confiar en la gente. Para terminar. La chica A, quien Lida llevó al hospital se llama Mey, ella estará con EraserHead y Lida.

¡Entendido! – dijo el chico con euforia.

La chica B, no ha hablado, por lo tanto no sabemos su nombre ni nada sobre ella, Endeavor estará a su cuidado junto a Shoto Todoroki y Midoriya. – ambos alumnos se miraron y asintieron.

El departamento de policía nos proporcionó los videos de las interrogaciones. – Tras decir eso Midnight apagó las luces y comenzó la proyección.

El video comienza en una habitación de hospital, en la cama se encuentra la chica "A" Mey, a su lado un policía y un médico.

¿Nos puedes decir tu nombre?

Mey – contestó con lágrimas en los ojos y voz entre cortada.

Muy bien Mey – habló de nuevo el policía - ¿nos puedes decir tu edad?

16 años.

Sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero ¿podrías contarnos cómo fue que llegaste a ese lugar?

Yo estaba solo de paso, mi familia vive en Inglaterra y les dije que vendría de vacaciones, necesitaba nuevos aires – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo – fue al sexto día que llegué aquí cuando todo pasó… estaba en un callejón acariciando a un gatito cuando escuché a unas personas hablar sobre un plan para desacreditar a los héroes, decían que todo estaba yendo conforme el plan, yo me oculté tras unas cajas pero luego el gato salió corriendo y me descubrieron – rompió en llanto – ellos me sujetaron con fuerza y me arrastraron al final del callejón y me golpearon hasta quedar inconsciente… cuando… cuando desperté estaba atada a una mesa y a un lado había una chica ensangrentada, se quejaba de todo el dolor que sentía, el suelo bajo ella era solo un charco de sangre, me dijeron que si me portaba bien no terminaría como ella… después… - guardó silencio mientras sollozaba.

¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó el oficial cuando habían pasado unos minutos.

Después dijeron que se la tenían que llevar porque estaba a punto de empezar la fase final y tenía que estar consciente para ello… se la llevaron medio muerta y a mí me llevaron a otro lugar, parecía un quirófano y cada vez que tenían la oportunidad iba a sacarme sangre o me inyectaban un líquido verde, cuando hacían eso sentía mucho dolor, como si mi cuerpo comenzara a comprimirse, haciendo que me faltara la respiración…

¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

Un mes…

¿Sabes qué pasó con la otra chica?

No… pero yo espero que se encuentre bien… al inicio parecía que se encontraba a un lado mío, siempre gritaba, y todos reían, lo único que decía era que la mataran de una vez pero eso no pasaba. Pero… unos días atrás dejé de escucharla, no sé si… si… ella… - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente - ¡Quiero ir a casa! Por favor… ya no quiero seguir aquí…

Con eso terminó el video del primer interrogatorio. Ectoplasm les dijo que desde entonces no han logrado comunicarse con sus padres, pero que siguen intentándolo. Después comenzó el segundo video.

¿Nos puedes decir tu nombre?

… - no hubo respuesta.

¿Qué edad tienes?

… - La chica B solo estaba cabizbaja.

Sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero ¿puedes decirme cómo fue que llegaste a ese lugar?

…

¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese lugar?

… - el oficial se giró a ver al médico mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sé que todo fue difícil para ti, pero por favor, dinos algo, solo queremos ayudarte. – habló el médico.

…

El video terminó, ella no contestó a ninguna pregunta, no los miró, no tuvo ninguna reacción. Con eso y unos datos extras la reunión finalizó.

¿No cree que tuvo que decir todo respecto a las chicas? – interrogó Gran Torino

No, que ellos conozcan lo mismo que nosotros no les hará ningún bien, si se enteran que una de ella es la causante de la destrucción de la ciudad y que posiblemente una de ellas o ambas sean espías de los enemigos empeoraría la situación ya que no saben controlar aún sus emociones. – hizo una pausa – Recuerda que aún son niños y esto es un problema de adultos.

Los involucrados se dirigían al hospital mientras se les informaban los pequeños cambios que tendrían que hacer en su rutina diaria. Después de una semana los tres estudiantes de la UA asistirían normalmente a clases, por un tiempo no estarán en el dormitorio, Lida tendrá que estar con Aizawa mientras que los demás en la casa Todoroki, se les informó que sus pertenencias ya se encontraban en el su nuevo hogar temporal.

Al llegar al hospital cada uno se dirigió a la habitación de la chica bajo su custodia, los profesionales les dijeron que ya no era necesario seguir en el hospital, así que irían con ellos por un tiempo en lo que se logra localizar a sus familiares. Mey saltó de alegría por abandonar ese lugar y abrazó a ambos mientras repetía "gracias" una y otra vez. Por otro lado la chica B siguió como en el interrogatorio, no digo nada, no mostró ni una pizca se sentimiento o emoción tras lo que acababa de escuchar. Ambas se pusieron la ropa que les llevaban y salieron del lugar.

¡Eres tú! – grito Mey antes de subir al auto. - ¡estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo! – abrazó a la otra chica mientras comenzaba a llorar – que alegría – dijo entre sollozos – que estés a salvo. Estaba muy asustada y preocupada al no saber qué te había pasado. – la chica B se quedó inmóvil, su rostro seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna, solo se quedó de pie mientras dejaba que Mey la abrazara.

Al cabo de unos minutos cada una partió a su hogar temporal.


End file.
